


Un secondo di luce incerta

by Mari_Lace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dawn - Freeform, Draco/Astoria - Freeform, Draco/Luna - Freeform, F/M, Ice Cream, POV Draco Malfoy, Photo, Post-Canon, Romance, What if?, not a triangle tho
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Lace/pseuds/Mari_Lace
Summary: Dopo la guerra, Draco non torna a Hogwarts. Ha un sogno, ma non osa sperarci.Luna sa bene cosa vuole: viaggiare per studiare le creature di tutto il mondo.Tra i due si crea un legame che, presto o tardi, dovrà scontrarsi con i loro sogni."«E tu, sei allegro?»Rischiò di strozzarsi con il gelato. Era la terza volta che si vedevano, ma non riusciva ancora ad abituarsi alla sua spiazzante – quasi fuori luogo – spontaneità. Allegro, lui? Non proprio."[Seconda classificata al "Wish upon a star" contest indetto da inzaghina.EFP sul Forum di EFP. Terza al "Tre incantesimi" contest fiume indetto da Juriaka sul forum di EFP]
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	Un secondo di luce incerta

** Un secondo di luce incerta **

«Sei qui, caro?»

«Sì» risponde Draco, meccanicamente. «Sarò giù tra un minuto» annuncia, prima che sua moglie – affacciata sulla soglia – possa chiederlo. Lei si ritira, silenziosa, e lui riporta lo sguardo sulla fotografia tra le sue mani.

Vede due giovani sorridenti, _troppo_ , ignari di quel che sarebbe accaduto solo pochi giorni dopo. O forse, al contrario, perfettamente consapevoli – _attori per tacito accordo_.

I due sono immobili, non danno segno di vederlo come avverrebbe con una foto magica. Si fissano tra loro, totalmente assorbiti dalla persona che hanno davanti.

Si acciglia. Non c’è tempo per i rimpianti, nella sua posizione – _non è giusto verso la sua famiglia._

Eppure, mentre lascia la stanza adibita a ripostiglio, non può impedirsi di lasciar scorrere i ricordi. Attimi altrimenti dimenticati gli riempiono la mente, accompagnati da una risata argentina.

~

_ «Per quanto tempo è per sempre?» _

Draco si trovava a Spinner’s end, era appena giunto di fronte alla porta del professor Piton. Miracolosamente sopravvissuto alla battaglia di Hogwarts, l’uomo aveva preferito non tornare al suo ruolo di insegnante; aveva tuttavia accettato di aiutare Draco a proseguire in privato gli studi da pozionista – anche il ragazzo, infatti, aveva scelto di non tornare a Hogwarts.

La porta si spalancò prima che lui potesse sfiorarla, lasciando uscire un uragano viola e giallo che lo investì in pieno. Rischiò seriamente di cadere, ma recuperò l’equilibrio all’ultimo momento. L’ _uragano_ , una ragazza dagli abiti un po’ troppo colorati, arretrò d’un passo.

«Mi dispiace, non ti avevo proprio visto!»

Draco la freddò con uno sguardo scettico. Naturalmente non l’aveva visto, non ne aveva avuto il tempo – nessuno le aveva mai detto di non precipitarsi fuori spalancando porte?

«Oh, ma sei tu, Draco!»

Quell’esclamazione lo paralizzò, spazzando via l’irritazione. Le persone che potevano rivolgerglisi con tanta familiarità si contavano sulle dita di una mano, e certo non includevano la strana ragazza davanti a lui.

«Dopo la battaglia non ti ho più visto, è bello vedere che stai bene».

Fino a quel momento aveva lasciato che i colori sgargianti del suo abbigliamento monopolizzassero la sua attenzione, ma si decise finalmente a osservare per bene il volto dell’ _uragano_.

Era… vagamente familiare. Non ricordava come si chiamasse, sapeva solo che era un’amica di Potter – _l’amica di Potter che dopo la Battaglia, in Sala Grande, gli aveva offerto un bicchier d’acqua._ Aveva rimosso quel ricordo, ma ora tornò più vivido che mai a sovrapporsi allo sguardo gentile che lo fissava.

«Signorina Lovegood, le serve qualcos’altro?»

La voce gelida del professor Piton lo riportò bruscamente al presente.

«No, professore, stavo solo salutando Draco» spiegò, voltandosi verso di lui.

«Può andare, allora».

La ragazza annuì. «Certo. Tornerò martedì con il resto degli ingredienti» dichiarò, per poi tornare a fronteggiare Draco con un gran sorriso. «Ciao, Draco, alla prossima!» esclamò, smaterializzandosi.

Improvvisamente la via sembrò molto più grigia.

Esitava fuori dal negozio, incapace di decidersi. Che ci faceva lì? Continuava a ripetersi che si trattava di una cortesia quasi dovuta all’insegnante, ma sapeva benissimo che non era – solo – questo ad averlo spinto a proporsi.

La verità è che era curioso, ma al contempo temeva che la gentilezza mutasse in rifiuto.

Finalmente, richiamando a sé il poco coraggio che aveva, entrò. Un tintinnio annunciò la presenza del nuovo cliente, facendo voltare una ragazza vicina agli scaffali – _lei._ La donna dietro al bancone, invece, non lo degnò di un’occhiata. _Meglio così_.

«Draco! Sei qui per l’ordine del professor Piton?» domandò Luna, andandogli incontro.

«Sì,» rispose lui, ancora stupito da quei modi calorosi, «è così, Lovegood».

«Chiamami Luna» replicò lei, distrattamente. «Seguimi, lo stavo giusto ultimando, aggiungo gli artigli di Kneazle ed è pronto».

Si lasciò guidare in un angolo in fondo al negozio. Mentre l’osservava recuperare gli ultimi ingredienti, notò che indossava colori meno stravaganti dell’ultima volta, seppur sempre accesi: delle stelline rosa risaltavano su un abito arancione. La sua figura allegra stonava nella semioscurità del negozio.

«Allora… Luna,» iniziò, «come mai lavori qui?»

Non sapeva perché, non la conosceva davvero, ma aveva la forte impressione che vendere e consegnare ingredienti per pozioni non fosse la sua strada. In quell’immagine c’era qualcosa di _sbagliato_ , semplicemente.

«Oh, è solo temporaneamente. Sto mettendo da parte un po’ di soldi» rispose lei, chiudendo il pacco. Poi lo sollevò e lo porse a Draco. «Ti serve aiuto per portarlo?»

«No, non è necessario». Lo prese; pesava leggermente più di quanto si aspettasse, ma non sarebbe stato un problema.

A quel punto avrebbe dovuto andarsene, ma – di nuovo – esitò. La conversazione si era spenta troppo in fretta – aveva bisogno di soldi, ma per cosa?

Strinse il pacco, incapace di pronunciare il _grazie_ che non le aveva mai rivolto.

Si sentiva incredibilmente stupido: fino a poche settimana prima aveva del tutto rimosso la sua esistenza, ma rivederla – sempre così inspiegabilmente _gentile_ – gli aveva suscitato l’assurda voglia di avvicinarsi e conoscerla meglio. Non sapeva se fosse solo un tentativo di alleviare il vuoto lasciato da Pansy o qualcos’altro: sapeva solo che non riusciva a togliersela dalla testa, per quanto ci provasse.

«Tutto bene?» domandò Luna – lo fissava con curiosità, ora.

«Sì». Si accigliò; non era venuto fin là per rendersi ridicolo. «Pensavo… che potremmo rivederci». L’aveva pensata come domanda, ma il risultato non gli dispiacque.

L’espressione della ragazza si distese in un sorriso. «Certo, mi piacerebbe!»

«Ciocconocciola e limone, grazie!»

Florian Fortebraccio non batté ciglio, ma Draco sbarrò gli occhi. Che accostamento… _insolito_. Lui optò per un più normale cono al pistacchio.

«Come sta il professor Piton?» domandò Luna, accomodandosi in uno dei tavolini esterni.

Draco la imitò. «Come al solito» rispose, ponderando la domanda. «Non proprio allegro».

«E tu, sei allegro?»

Rischiò di strozzarsi con il gelato. Era la terza volta che si vedevano, ma non riusciva ancora ad abituarsi alla sua spiazzante – quasi fuori luogo – spontaneità. _Allegro_ , lui? Non proprio.

Eppure… rispetto a solo un mese prima sì, era _più allegro._ Luna Lovegood era come una brezza primaverile dopo un inverno protrattosi troppo a lungo – non abbastanza calda da cancellarlo del tutto, ma sufficiente a sciogliere un po’ di neve.

La osservò. Era impegnata a evitare che il gelato, già un po’ sciolto, le cadesse sul tavolo o peggio sull’abito blu e rosso; sembrava una bambina. Sorrise.

«A volte».

Luna terminò l’ _operazione di salvataggio_ e ricambiò il suo sguardo. «Credo sia vero. Intorno a te ci sono meno gorgosprizzi».

Draco non le chiese cosa intendesse, notando d’un tratto che anche lui avrebbe dovuto sbrigarsi a consumare il dolce o gli si sarebbe sciolto in mano.

«Un esame per diventare assistente di Lumacorno? Ma è fantastico, Draco!»

Lui sbuffò. «Piton insiste perché lo sostenga, ma so già che non ho possibilità».

«Perché dici così? Io sono convinta del contrario, invece».

«A Lumacorno non piaccio. Come biasimarlo? Sono in pochi ad apprezzare i _Mangiamorte._ Ci saranno decine di candidati più _rispettabili_ ».

«Non essere sciocco, Draco» replicò Luna, fissandolo seria. «Andrai bene. Poi per festeggiare faremo un viaggio!»

Draco scosse la testa, poco convinto. Era bello vedere qualcuno prendere le sue difese contro lui stesso, però. «Perché no» mormorò, pensando che in ogni caso una gita insieme non sarebbe stata male. In un posto un po’ più caldo, magari.

«Allora… studia, mi raccomando!» si raccomandò lei, prima di salutarlo per scappare a lavoro.

«Mi sono licenziata».

Lo sguardo gli corse alla ragazza che camminava tranquilla al suo fianco. L’aveva detto con la calma che un’altra persona userebbe per descrivere il tempo o cos’ha mangiato a pranzo. _Non era la prima volta._

«Ti trovavi male?»

Luna ci pensò un po’ su. «No, non direi. A volte i clienti erano poco carini, ma non è questo». Si voltò verso di lui, fermandosi. «Forse mi stavo affezionando troppo. Ma non era quel che voglio davvero».

Draco sospirò. «Sì, lo so. Vuoi viaggiare per il mondo a caccia delle tue creature…»

«Non “a caccia”» puntualizzò lei, riprendendo a camminare. Erano i primi di dicembre, eppure vestiva una gonna arancione dall’aspetto piuttosto leggero. Non era certo che il plaid viola bastasse a tenerla calda. «Voglio studiarle, e trovare le prove della loro esistenza! Per alcune di loro, almeno».

«E per questo cambi un lavoro dopo l’altro. Anche uno particolarmente buono come quello al Ghirigoro». Non voleva essere polemico, ma non poté evitarlo.

«Ma non sono i lavori _per me_ ».

Entrarono in un parco, rallentando il passo in direzione di una panchina.

«Sono vicina, ho quasi raggiunto la cifra necessaria per partire» riprese, contenta. Si sedette, fissandolo in attesa. «Non è meraviglioso? Presto…»

« _Presto_ potrai andartene via da qui» la interruppe lui, completando la frase al suo posto – un po’ più bruscamente di quanto avrebbe voluto. «Da sola. Libera».

Sapeva che era giusto, _lo sapeva_ , ma sentirla parlare con voce sognante delle sue aspirazioni lo metteva comunque a disagio. Forse perché _lui_ , un sogno, non l’aveva.

«Mentre io resterò qui, a studiare una materia che non mi porterà da nessuna parte mentre cerco di risollevare la mia famiglia…»

«Tu ami studiare Pozioni». Luna lo guardava con il dubbio negli occhi, ora. Stava cercando di leggerlo; sapeva benissimo che ci sarebbe riuscita. Lo faceva sempre – _a volte lo comprendeva meglio di quanto non facesse lui stesso._

«A che serve? Non ridarà lustro al nome Malfoy, non consolerà mia madre».

Passò qualche secondo. Si pentì di quel che si era lasciato sfuggire, ma Luna non gli diede il tempo di ritrattare.

«Non è questo, vero?» iniziò. Draco non osò guardarla negli occhi: sapeva che se ne sarebbe sentito trafitto. «Sei arrabbiato. Non con me – sei arrabbiato perché tu non hai un sogno, o meglio, pensi di non averlo».

« _Penso?_ »

Si era ripromesso di non parlare, ma ancora una volta le sue parole l’avevano sorpreso.

«Tu hai un sogno, Draco. Ti manca solo il coraggio di crederci».

Sentirlo dire gli fece male – _era dannatamente vero._

Non sollevò lo sguardo, non ne era in grado. Non in quel momento.

«Scusami» mormorò, prima di smaterializzarsi. Nella sua stanza a Villa Malfoy, strinse i pugni con rabbia e ne scagliò uno contro il muro.

Mentre svaniva aveva intravisto Luna: sorrideva triste.

«Mi dispiace».

Luna l’osservava in silenzio, sorseggiando la sua cioccolata. Non accennò a parlare, ma Draco leggeva nel suo sguardo che non era arrabbiata. Voleva solo che si spiegasse – _perché era giusto così._

«Mi dispiace per come me ne sono andato l’ultima volta, e per essere sparito per una settimana. È stato stupido».

Luna scosse la testa. «Avevi bisogno di un po’ di tempo. Non è stupido». Poggiò la tazza. «Ti sei schiarito le idee?»

Esitò. «Io… credo di sì» disse, ma non riuscì a trattenere la domanda successiva. «Devi proprio partire? Non puoi… restare qui, studiare le creature da lontano?»

Luna gli sorrise; non un sorriso luminoso come quelli a cui si era abituato, ma triste – _consapevole_ – come l’ultimo. «Sarebbe incredibilmente sciocco, non credi? Passare una vita intera a desiderare qualcosa senza mai agire. Lo rimpiangerei».

In fondo aveva saputo la risposta prima ancora di chiederlo.

«Non partirò _subito_ » aggiunse però Luna, prendendogli una mano. «Non è ancora il momento di dire addio».

Draco, che aveva sussultato al tocco, indurì lo sguardo per riflesso. «Ma arriverà».

«Forse». Luna rimosse la mano, ma non smise di fissarlo. «Potresti venire con me».

La proposta lo colse totalmente di sorpresa, _ancora una volta_ , e gli fece abbassare le difese.

«Dici davvero?»

Luna esibì nuovamente il suo sorriso triste. «Potresti», confermò. «Ma non credo che tu lo voglia».

Nuovamente spiazzato, stavolta Draco rise. _Allora anche lei sbagliava._

«Perché lo pensi?»

«Puoi ignorare i tuoi sogni _adesso_ , ma dovrai farci i conti prima o poi. Non voglio che li sacrifichi per me».

«Non potrei,» ribatté, «li ho già sacrificati alla guerra».

«Se ne sei convinto, Draco».

Fuori dal locale la vide rabbrividire e, attribuendone la ragione all’insufficienza del suo maglione rosa shocking, si sfilò il cappotto nero e glielo poggiò sulle spalle. Luna sorrise e gli strinse la mano, per tutta risposta.

«Allora, ti piace?»

Draco deglutì, gustando l’insolita combinazione. «È _strano_ , ma sì… mi piace» ammise, stupito. In qualche modo, il cioccolato andava davvero bene con il limone.

Il sorriso di Luna si allargò. «Non è la gelateria di Florian, ma non c’è male» convenne assaggiando il mirtillo del suo cono. Si erano scelti i gusti a vicenda.

«Non mi hai ancora detto com’è andato l’esame».

«Sappiamo entrambi che Lumacorno non mi sceglierà mai».

«Ti sceglierà, se lo meriti».

Draco scrollò le spalle. «Non gli sono mai stato simpatico. Ho sostenuto l’esame per non deludere il professor Piton e perché hai insistito, ma non ho mai pensato di passarlo».

«Sono certa che non è così. Quando saprai il risultato?»

«Tra qualche giorno». La guardò negli occhi, cercando di decifrare la sua espressione. «Come procedono i preparativi per la spedizione?»

«Bene». 

Chiacchierando avevano finito i rispettivi gelati. Si trovavano davanti alla panchina di un parco, lei in un abito viola decorato con fiori arancioni e lui avvolto in un elegante cappotto blu scuro. Luna si alzò sulle punte e lo baciò, di punto in bianco.

_ «Clic» _ risuonò nell’aria, pochi secondi dopo che si furono separati.

Si voltarono entrambi, lui stupito e lei curiosa: un uomo veniva verso di loro con uno strano oggetto tra le mani.

«Chiedo scusa. Sembravate così _innamorati_ , non ho resistito. Era uno scatto imperdibile».

Draco inarcò un sopracciglio. «Uno _scatto_?»

L’uomo alzò l’oggetto, come se bastasse a spiegare la sua strana intromissione. «Mi chiamo John Butler, sono un fotografo. Ero in cerca di ispirazione e ho visto voi! Naturalmente avrete la fotografia gratuitamente, se mi direte dove spedirla. Vi sarei molto grato se mi permetteste di esporla nel mio negozio!»

Fu Luna la prima a reagire. «Siete molto gentile, signor Butler».

In pochi minuti si accordò con l’uomo, sotto lo sguardo scettico di Draco. Una fotografia babbana? Che avrebbero dovuto farsene? Era troppo contento per badare più di tanto all’intruso, tuttavia – stava andando tutto bene, o così aveva scelto di credere, ignorando il presentimento che aveva dal giorno dell’esame.

«Pronto per rientrare?»

Annuì. «Quando ci rivediamo?»

«Vieni da me appena avrai i risultati, o tra tre giorni. Va bene?»

Forse avrebbe dovuto notare una sfumatura diversa nell’espressione di Luna, nel suo sorriso – non lo fece. «Va bene».

Qualche mese prima non avrebbe osato sperarci, ma adesso era come se il castello di certezze che aveva faticosamente costruito fosse finito in mille pezzi – era bastato un soffio di vento, venuto nella forma di un’inaspettata proposta.

«È meraviglioso, Draco».

Lui non rispose. Fissava incredulo la lettera sulla scrivania, considerando tutte le nuove opzioni che si trovava davanti.

«Declinerò» disse infine, alzandosi. «Ringrazierò ma dirò che non posso accettare…»

«Non essere sciocco». Si bloccò: non aveva mai sentito Luna _così_ seria. «È questo il tuo sogno, Draco. Se lasci andare quest’opportunità potresti non averne un’altra».

«Il mio sogno…?»

«Sappiamo entrambi che desideravi ottenere la cattedra di Pozioni. Ora Lumacorno ti vuole come suo assistente! È il primo passo per avverarlo».

«No, io… voglio venire con te. L’avevamo deciso».

Luna scosse la testa. «La magizoologia è la _mia_ strada. Tu mi vuoi bene, ma non saresti felice, alla fine. No, la tua vita è qui».

La guardò, scioccato. «Io ti _amo_ , Luna».

Lei gli sorrise – _il sorriso triste che ormai conosceva bene._ «È per questo che non posso permetterti di dimenticare i tuoi sogni».

Non seppe come rispondere.

«Non dev’essere un addio. Non sarà facile, ma potremo comunque vederci, a volte. Basterà organizzarsi. E potremo sentirci via gufo».

Sapeva che era vero. Ma sapeva anche che non sarebbe mai stato lo stesso.

«È più giusto così. Potrai restare vicino a tua madre…»

«Ma non vicino a te».

Luna sostenne il suo sguardo. «Nessuno di noi due sa cosa ci aspetta in futuro. Ma so che se non seguiamo i nostri sogni ora, non saremo mai davvero felici».

«Ci ritroveremo?»

«Forse». La sua espressione si addolcì. Si avvicinò e gli sfiorò una guancia. «Mi mancherai, Draco. Ma è giusto così».

Chinò il capo. In fondo lo sapeva: Lumacorno gli aveva offerto l’occasione di una vita, e se non l’avesse accettata ora forse l’avrebbe rimpianto per sempre. Prima di incontrare Luna non avrebbe esitato un secondo.

Il resto del pomeriggio trascorse per lo più in silenzio. Draco era immerso nei propri pensieri, e supponeva che così fosse Luna – in ogni caso, non gli fece pressioni.

Draco pensò alla sua vita. Pensò al professor Piton e a sua madre, che si erano impegnati molto per lui, per dargli una simile opportunità. Pensò al fatto che, nonostante tutto, Hogwarts era stata una _casa_ in modi in cui la Villa non avrebbe mai potuto esserlo, e che gli sarebbe piaciuto tornarci per _riscattarsi_. Non andava fiero di fin troppe sue azioni di cui il castello era stato teatro. Pensò a Luna e al suo amore per le creature fantastiche; pensò al fatto che, sebbene fosse riuscita a trasmettergli un po’ di simpatia per loro, a lui non erano mai davvero interessate se non come fonti d’ingredienti per pozioni.

Infine pensò a sé.

Dopo la guerra si era sentito smarrito, aggrappandosi disperatamente allo studio, in apparenza l’unica fonte di stabilità nella sua nuova vita. Questo finché, dopo quasi un anno, non aveva trovato Luna sulla sua strada. Luna aveva riempito il suo mondo grigio di colori e calore, negli ultimi due anni, ma adesso si chiedeva se non fosse stata come il crepuscolo: una luce incerta destinata a sparire avvolta nel buio.

Voleva accettare l’offerta di Lumacorno, lo voleva davvero. Ma aveva paura di lasciar andare Luna: se così fosse risprofondato nel grigiore di una vita senza allegria? Se nonostante tutto Hogwarts si fosse dimostrata la scelta sbagliata e non ci si fosse trovato bene?

Illustrò alcune di queste preoccupazioni ad alta voce, quasi senza farlo apposta.

Luna rise, sentendosi paragonare al crepuscolo.

«Oh, Draco» disse. «Il crepuscolo ha anche un altro significato, più raro: è la luminosità incerta che _precede_ il sole».

Poi gli si accostò e gli tese la mano, un invito che lui esitò un solo attimo ad accogliere. Si guardarono negli occhi.

«Sono certa che ci sia molta luce di fronte a te, Draco. Devi solo avere il coraggio di trovarla».

Lui annuì. Le sorrise: se doveva essere un addio – forse non _doveva_ , ma era certo che lo fosse – voleva dimostrarsi grato, non triste o arrabbiato.

«Ti amerò per sempre» mormorò.

«Che buffo», commentò Luna. «Da piccola chiedevo spesso a mamma _quanto tempo è_ _per sempre_ ».

Lui si incuriosì, per un attimo. «Lei cosa rispondeva?»

Luna gli sorrise con dolcezza. «Non ha importanza», rispose. «Anch’io ti amerò per sempre».

__

_ «A volte, solo un secondo». _

~

«Papà!»

Ad accoglierlo in sala da pranzo è lo sguardo accigliato di Scorpius.

«La zuppa è fredda ora! Perché ci hai messo tanto?»

«Lascialo stare, Scorpius. Stai bene?» interviene Astoria, rivolgendosi a lui.

Il turbamento provocato dai ricordi dev’essere più visibile di quanto pensasse. «Tutto bene» replica, sorridendo a _sua moglie_. Vuole bene ad Astoria: hanno avuto una storia più convenzionale dell’avventura tra lui e Luna, ma in un certo senso l’ha salvato anche lei. Ha imparato ad amarla, col tempo – si è rifatto una vita, riempiendola di nuova luce. Una meno luminosa, forse, ma più stabile.

_ Eppure, a volte non riesce a evitare di chiedersi cosa sarebbe successo se avesse scelto una strada diversa. _

«Cosa c’è, papà? Hai affrontato un nemico, è per questo che hai fatto tardi e sei stanco?»

Draco ride. _Un nemico_ – a volte pensa che il passato lo sia, in effetti. «Nessun nemico» risponde al figlio, tirando fuori la bacchetta per scaldargli la zuppa. «Solo una vecchia amica» mormora, un sorriso sulle labbra.


End file.
